


渡鸦

by WaterLoop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLoop/pseuds/WaterLoop
Summary: 主要人物重生+双向暗恋
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 冷血的崽子

**Author's Note:**

> \- 主要人物重生设定，注意避雷  
> \- 故事纯属编造  
> \- 感谢观看

1.

方星现知道自己出不去了。

浑浊的河水让他睁不开眼睛，远处男人惊慌失措的脸却还能看得一清二楚。他一时间有些分不清自己是不是已经死了，现在正灵魂出窍，看男人苦苦挣扎。

好在胸腔里的窒息感正渐渐散去，莫名的安逸包围了他。这安逸的感觉将他从刺骨的河水里拖出来，又抛进一些丝丝缕缕的回忆中去。

他看到过去的自己从柳济洪警服的上衣口袋里翻出几粒柠檬糖吃。 

糖衣很酸，但他龇牙咧嘴地含上半分钟，就有甜味渗出来。

可惜今天他就要死在这条冰冷肮脏的河里了。

他从他那抢了很多糖吃，往后却要把他一个人留在苦涩里。

方星现费力地睁开眼睛，想再看一看对方。水影绰绰，男人的手伸向他，模糊又惊慌的脸却离他越来越远。

‘真可惜，西八。’他像条金鱼一样吐出最后一串气泡。

‘差的太远了。’

“！”

方星现挣扎着醒来，心悸如鼓擂，一块冰毛巾随着他的动作从额头上汗湿的刘海间掉下来。他用手接住，呆愣地看着手里的毛巾，一时间有些迷茫。

环顾四周，房间里的摆设熟悉得不能再熟悉，连桌上那盏年久失修的台灯都和记忆里分毫不差。

他有点迟疑地下了担架床，两腿打晃地走到正忽闪着的台灯前，左手找好位置在灯的底座后面精准打击了一下。

灯果然停止了闪烁，只剩因为老旧而有些黯淡的灯泡还发出些嗡嗡的响声来。

他在城南警署的医务室里，还活的好好的。方星现在身上摸索着检查了一遍，发现自己除了头晕眼花两腿发软之外似乎并无大碍。

这让他更加迷茫。

自己半年前就被城南分配给城北接管了，城南的人为什么还能跨辖区救他？千辛万苦救完人，就给藏这破医务室里？

他手指下意识的摩挲着肩膀上本该有枪伤的地方，那里现在连个蚊子包都没有。

……除非救他的人是哈利波特。 方星现头昏脑涨地坐回床边，有些脱力地仰倒进被子里。

医务室运转中的空调正发出些轻微的响动，越过那个，他还能听到窗外隐隐的蝉声。

活着真好。

他鼻子微微发酸。夏天真好——

——夏天。

他触电似的从床上弹起来，担架床不堪其重，煎熬地嘎吱了一声。

追击，车祸，和深水里噩梦一样的最后。

方星现清楚地记得那是个初冬的晚上。

他双手发着颤在床上翻了半天，过了一会才在堆积的被子下找出来一个屏幕碎了一角，很是眼熟的Iphone8。

嗵的一声，门被人从外面莽莽撞撞地推开了。

方星现按亮了屏幕——

2019年7月10日。

他如遭雷击。

转过头，门口站着的是嘴里叼着根奶油冰棍，同样被他吓了一跳的朴钟烈。

2.

“所以呢？”金东奎两口吃完了从朴钟烈那抢来的半根快融化的雪糕，“本来就脑子不太灵光，中了个暑醒来就彻底烧成傻子了？”

朴忠烈嘘了他一声，不置可否地站到金东奎身边，远远地看方星现安静地把自己工位上的东西一点点打包进纸箱里。

“我过去对这小子还不好么？”朴钟烈用手指摩挲着下巴嘀咕道。“辛辛苦苦把他拉扯大，结果冷血的狗崽子说走就要一声不吭地走了？平时不见他这么听话啊？”

“你要是像对待女朋友一样对兄弟，我保证以后我们每个人调走时都给你恋恋不舍地哭出一条汉江来。”金东奎阴阳怪气，换来领导一巴掌。

方星现支起耳朵听着身后鬼鬼祟祟的两人，笑着摇摇头，把自己的制服叠好盖在了箱子最顶端。

没记错的话，今天就是半年前自己从城南被调到城北警署的那天。

他上午跑现场时刚丢人无比地在众目睽睽之下中了暑，下午醒过来就接到了来自城北的调令。

彼时他还是个横冲直撞的愣头青，不愿意离开朴钟烈的小组就跑去朴钟烈的办公室大闹天宫。奈何城北下达调令那人官大朴钟烈两级，又跟他颇有些私交。人场官场，朴钟烈都不得不低头。

“臭小子！人家领导看得起你，借你去跟进一个案子！就一个！”办公室里的朴钟烈和他剑拔弩张，气得像两只红着眼睛的斗鸡，“你好好表现，案子一结，我求爷爷告奶奶也把你接回来行不行？？”

......其实也不是不行。

可当时的他是怎么回答的呢？

方星现回过神，喉咙发紧地抱起了东西并不多的纸箱，打好最后一次下班卡，默默地走到门口，没抬眼也能感觉到此刻许多道目光正在自己身上交织。

朴钟烈和金东奎站在门边，后者手里还拿着那根吃剩下的雪糕棍，一时间似乎因为犹豫要不要给他一个拥抱而有点尴尬。

他扭头一看，金海成和郑然官像两只土拨鼠似的从自己的格子间里探出一双眼睛来。见他回头，郑然官又猛地趴了回去，只留一个金海成对着他挤眉弄眼。

“星现啊，”本来还以为免不了一阵鸡飞狗跳的朴钟烈也被他的沉默搞得有点心虚，“你好好表现，案子一结，哥求——”

“——求爷爷告奶奶也要把我调回来。”方星现鼻子发酸，嘟囔着截了他的话。

他腾出一只手来，姿势尴尬地抱了抱因为被猜中心思而有点发愣的朴钟烈。

“你最好是有这个本事拉，西八领导。”

\--TBC--


	2. 柳副队长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方星现默念着那张名片上的字转过身去。  
> 身后的男人正靠在自己前世吐槽过的，只属于‘迫害阶级’大领导的办公室门框上，表情晦暗不明地看向他。

“书呆子一样的小四眼，还能考上警察？”

那是半年前他去城北报到时柳济鸿对他说的第一句话。

方星现用食指穿过镜框抠了抠：“报告副队，我这是战术性装饰眼镜，没有镜片的。”

彼时的柳济鸿从文件里抬眼盯了他一会，从鼻子里哼地笑了一声。

方星现在后勤部客客气气地登记好了指纹，又一次踏进了城北这间有点嘈杂的警署办公室。

他又能见到他了。

加速的心跳钝击着他的肋骨，他努力放缓着脚下越来越快的步子，想让自己不要表现得那么迫切。

方星现知道这里即将发生的所有事情。

他知道楼下那间自己暂时还没有权限的小档案室的大门密码是79436，也知道城北警署后巷里哪家大排挡的散装啤酒兑了水。

他知道刚刚帮自己登记指纹的徐美娜每次见到柳济洪都会匆匆走开是因为暗恋他，也知道工位在他旁边的金炳善——

方星现回头看了一眼，刚才还急促的心跳空了半拍。

原本属于金炳善的格子间里坐了一个他叫不上名字来的大眼睛青年，此时正对着键盘噼里啪啦地飞速敲打着。

感受到方星现的目光，那青年也转过头来，面无表情地打量了他两秒，又一脸见怪不怪地扭头继续工作起来。

蝴蝶挥了挥翅膀。

方星现拧了自己大腿一把，疼得倒吸一口冷气。

他环顾四周，发现在他上辈子熟悉的城北警署的同事里，的确掺杂了几名像方才的大眼睛一样的陌生面孔。

他找不到金炳善了。

世界还是那个世界，可有些曾经在他生命中出现过的人，这次不在了。

那那个人呢？

“该死的，”方星现被自己的想法惊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他有点不死心地两步上前，说了声”抱歉”就拿起了大眼睛青年办公桌上的名牌。

“你这小子？” 青年因他的冒失而愣了一秒，又立刻从方星现手里把名牌抢了回来，一丝不苟地摆好。

他的名字叫李钟熙。

方星现确认自己"上辈子"在城北不曾听说过这个名字，一时间脑子里有点乱。

“我是来报道的，前辈。”他有点驴唇不对马嘴地解释道，“找刑侦队的柳副队长。”

大眼睛的扑克脸上终于出现了一点生动的神情。

“你找济鸿哥？”李钟熙表情微妙地问他，“……柳副队长？”

“是。”方星现读不懂他脸上的揶揄。

李钟熙左右看了看，确保没人注意他俩的对话，低头从手边的抽屉里翻找出一张名片来。

“喏，小子。” 他挑挑眉毛，示意方星现他接过去，“好好看两遍，一会见了领导管好自己的嘴，别给自己惹麻烦。”

“第一天报到就忙着结交新朋友呢？”一道声音忽然不咸不淡地从他背后悠悠传来。

李钟熙身手敏捷‘啪’地合上了抽屉，转回工位里又噼里啪啦地打起字来。

‘城北警署 警监’

方星现默念着那张名片上的字转过身去。

身后的男人正靠在自己前世吐槽过的只属于‘迫害阶级’大领导的办公室门框上，表情晦暗不明地看向他。

‘柳济鸿。’


	3. 迎新午餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 配枪案框架来自《逃学威龙》

“五天前，城北警署组织了一次校园安全知识讲座，”柳济鸿把手里翻过了的两叠卷宗推到他面前，“请了庆实科技中学高二五个班的学生来警署参观。”

“早跟老头子们说过少搞这些噱头，”柳济洪皱着眉头抬眼示意他坐下，“就偏不听。”

方星现拉开椅子在他对面落座，拿过一册资料，装模作样地翻阅起来。

这跟他‘上辈子’来到城北办的是同一桩案子。

城北警署副局长的配枪在庆实的学生参观之后，竟然不翼而飞了。

事情性质恶劣，影响也不好。这几本卷宗被当时初来乍到的他翻阅了无数遍，已经烂熟于心了。

方星现低头把柳济鸿提的注脚读完，确认案情和记忆中并无出入之后，默默回身关上了办公室的门。

城北是闹市区。跟城南相比起来，治安，房价，经济，教育，本就都被压了一头。

庆实中学是城北唯一一所真金白银堆起来的私立中学，也是这个区升学率的顶梁柱之一。要是校方，学生，或者公众知道在这个学校的某个角落里，某个孩子的书包里藏着一把警枪…

不要说警监，怕是连副局也担不起这个责任。

方星现关完门回身，发现柳济鸿正单手托着下巴，表情有点玩味地看着他。

“关什么门啊小子，心虚了？”

方星现被他盯得不自在，目光有点闪躲地坐回了位子上。 

“庆实高的学生除了申请助学基金的特优生以外，其他孩子们的背景非富即贵。”

“学生家长们分布在商业，政界，甚至警队里。” 方星现低头翻了翻那卷已经被蹂躏得发皱的卷宗，不看也能感觉到对方的视线正在自己身上逗留。

“这件事被学生和教工知道了，会引起恐慌。更糟的是，如果在追回配枪之前，这件事被警局里别人的眼睛和耳朵知道了，被家长知道了，”

方星现从文件里抬眼看他。

“有人就要掉帽子了。”

柳济鸿依然有点坐没坐相地托着下巴，冲方星现挑了挑眉毛。“差事接都接了，你觉得我还怕掉帽子？”

“所以我这不是跨了大半个城来给领导赴汤蹈火来了么。” 方星现有点狗腿地笑了笑，“身边的人信不过，那我这个外人就来帮济鸿哥把帽子扶稳。”

朴钟烈那只老狐狸带出来的果然也是一窝小狐狸崽子。

柳济鸿似笑非笑地从鼻子里哼了一声：“那我还得谢谢你了，拜托你把事情办好时嘴把闭紧点。” 

果然。

方星现心里雀跃了一秒：这事儿只有他一个人知道，就像以前一样。

就像以前一样。

“放心吧，老大。”

“在追回警枪之前，这件事情不会从我嘴里被第三个人知道了。”

他把桌子上有点凌乱的文件夹排列整齐，起身站得笔直。 

我们重新开始吧。

“……？”柳济鸿听了他的话却露出一个有点迷茫的表情来。

“低调行事是没错，天知地知你知我知那套…倒也不用，星现啊。”

他的刘海有些长了，此刻软软地垂到了眼睛上，柳济鸿用食指拨了拨：“这个案子我给你安排了个搭档，你主要辅助他的行动就好。”

“搭档？？”

这下轮到方星现傻眼了。

又来了。跟前世记忆不相符的新现实。

这件案子明明自己一个人也能解决掉的——如果他最后没把命都搭上的话。 

未知和变动让他不安。

“不是，不是咱俩搭档吗，老大。” 方星现试着跟柳济鸿讨价还价，“还有一个人是谁啊？”

话音还没落，办公室的门被干练地“叩叩”敲了两下。

片刻后，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋探了进来，大眼睛面无表情地扫视着他俩。

“济鸿哥，”李钟熙淡淡地问道，“给方警员的迎新午餐订什么呢？一切从简的话我看就订三份后巷的基础血肠汤吧？”

...这个臭小子。

方星现本来就心烦意乱，听完他这话心里忍不住默默地翻了个白眼。

“两份血肠汤再来一个排骨汤饭吧，前辈。”他急匆匆道，想赶快打发掉李钟熙，“老大不吃血肠你又不是不知道。”

空气安静了几秒。

糟了。

方星现眉头一跳。

“……我还真不知道。”李钟熙还是一脸淡淡的，再看他的眼神里却有了些复杂的光，“那就两份血肠汤一份排骨汤饭，济鸿哥？”

柳济鸿‘嗯’了一声：“去吧。”

方星现自知祸从口出，一身冷汗地想跟在李钟熙屁股后面一溜了之。

“你留下。”柳济鸿叫住他。

方星现头皮发麻，转过身试图在两秒内想出一个天衣无缝的说法来。 

“…....老大？”

柳济鸿正托着下巴，似笑非笑地看着他。

\---tbc---


	4. 生长痛

米肠的事是和上一个柳济鸿在后巷喝酒时，对方亲口告诉他的。

彼时，他和那个还是副队长的柳济鸿加班到深夜，双双卷着一身寒气走出了警局。

夜色浓重，家里很空，暗恋的人就在身边。 方星现不甘心就此回家，就死皮赖脸地拉着柳济鸿去后巷的排挡里吃宵夜。

疲惫的人大概比较好醉。

不到三瓶烧酒之后，脸色微红的领导兼暗恋对象看着方星现面前刚端上来冒着热气的米肠汤饭露出了微妙的神情。

“哥？”方星现把汤饭向他推了推，“想吃的话要交换吗？”

年纪稍长的男人却立刻向后一缩。 

“啊，不是嫌弃你。” 

许是觉得有点失礼，柳济鸿躲完没头没脑地补了一句。

“我不吃米肠。”

“啊？？？”

为什么呢？  
为什么呢。

柳济鸿像方星现这么大时，也是个带着一腔热血跳进了城北这摊鸡毛蒜皮里的愣头青。

他每天风风火火地拉着一起毕业的铁搭档巡逻，写报告，蹲点，巡逻，像两个陀螺一样忙着原地打转。

可什么时候才能不只做后生仔呢？

他和金仁在在便利店外的人行道上蹲成一排。

柳济鸿‘呸’地把烟屁股吐在人行道边缘，嘴里烟雾夹着夜晚的冷风，含混不清地问他身旁正默默吃光一份炒饭的金仁在。

“你少吃点就什么都有了。”

金仁在合上自己的空饭盒伸手就要来抢柳济鸿膝盖上的那份米肠粉丝。被柳济鸿一巴掌推开，他就笑着捡起地上的烟头和空饭盒，再大大咧咧地反手丢进垃圾桶里。

然后他俩腰间的对讲机同时响了。

恶性事件，边缘地带，区域内离现场最近的是他们这两个配枪都还没捂热的小巡警。

等金仁在和柳济鸿上气不接下气地跑到那条巷口时，已经什么都来不及了。

眼前的一切跟他在警校看的资料不一样，跟上岗考核时的题目也不一样。 手里的对讲机上有人厉声说着什么，身旁的金仁在脸色苍白地应答了几声，就向远处匆匆追了出去。

眼前的惨境像是个支离破碎的地狱，红得比他刚喝完的那碗汤还浓稠。

你是要跳下去，还是待在原地？ 

21岁的柳济鸿往前走了一步，指尖微微颤抖着开始保护现场。

“我上学时当着全班人嘲笑教授展示的干shi图片像烤鸡，人体组织像烤糊了的章鱼脚。” 

29岁的柳副队长把手里的筷子一端插进烧酒杯里沾了沾，嘟囔着在桌上乱画了几笔。“但是那天之后我就再也不吃米肠了。太像了，西八。”

彼时的方星现不知道是该调侃还是安慰眼前这个脸色微红的男人。

他尬里尬气地喊了一声“Oh shit——胆小鬼柳济——”，后脑勺就光速挨了一巴掌。

…追人好难。

“所以济鸿哥真的不吃米肠？你又是怎么知道的？”身边的李钟熙问道。

方星现回过神来，一时有点恍惚。

“是…今天早上报到时遇到隔壁科的白组长告诉我的额。”

“这样。”李钟熙扭过头来不咸不淡地看了他一眼，“第一次见面，白组长和你还真是无所不聊。”

这个嘴里吐不出象牙的扑克脸妙蛙种子。

方星现拳头硬了。

回想起前两天听了这套说辞之后同样一脸半信半疑的‘柳警监’，方星现嘴角抽了抽，脸上的微笑愈发勉强。

“导航已结束，目的地 庆实科技高中 在您左侧~请下次继续让娜娜为您保驾护航哦！”

李钟熙手机里的性感女爱豆金娜娜语音包划破了两人间微妙的沉默，刷了一波存在感后结束了导航。

方星现呛了一声，扭头笑看同样猝不及防的李钟熙逐渐裂开。

“钟熙哥是不是已经太久没有体验校园生活，记忆有点模糊了，”方星现虚情假意地帮对方整了整校服领带。

“要记得把手机调成静音啊，好搭档。”

\-----TBC-------


End file.
